Alaude Days
by SinnamonRoll-SinningSkribent
Summary: The first generation of the Clam Family are horrible, horrible, but fun people. I guess. (I quit. This story sucks. I'll keep this here for nostalgia and cringe.)
1. There Was a Spider

**Yo! =D**

**Since I have writer's block and a lot of homework left, I decided to make a story where my main OC, Kamiko, is living with Vongola 1st generation. This is part of a big series I plan on making soon, so this is like a preview.**

**Anyways~ Enjoy!**

**P.S. There's cursing, (G)**

* * *

_There Was a Spider_

* * *

***CRASH***

***GLASS BREAKING***

The poor guardians and boss came running full speed towards my bedroom, dismissing their no-so-important meeting.

It was hell when they saw me.

Face flushed, I wave at them with a grin, ignoring my half destroyed room.

"Yo, Giotto! How are you doing?" I asked cheerfully, earning a glare from that damned G.

"Woman. You better explain what happened to us," he snapped, pointing at the destroyed items in my room.

I glared at him.

"There was a spider in my room so I went mode attacco, but it escaped."

I earned multiple looks from the guardians.

"I _loved _that teacup..." Alaude muttered, looking at a broken teacup on the floor.

"That painting was my favorite one," Daemon said, his fingers twitching as he stared at a ripped painting.

"My plant..."

"My vase..."

"Book!"

"The Bible!"

I started to pale.

"That mirror..." Giotto whispered, making me wince.

Silence.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Uhh..." I blinked nervously, secretly hoping this is only a dream. "I'm sorry?"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, YOU CRAPFULL WOMAN! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY MY FAV- EVERYONE'S FAVORITE THINGS! I'LL KILL YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK ALIVE!"

G's words were making me feel more guilty.

As if I don't feel guilty enough.

Alaude came up to me and cuffed both of my hands.

"You are arrested for destroying my teacup," he stated with an unusual cold tone and begin dragging me to god-knows-where.

"W-wait! Wait! A-alaude! I can fix everything in my room!" I shouted, trying to back away from him and the dark aura he was emitting.

He could be a blond Satan.

But! That's not the point right now. What's more important is my life.

Maybe my life isn't that important. No matter how I die in a parallel world, my main soul is still in my world. That way, I can be revive over and over again, but it might get harder and harder, and it might take more time for me to wake up.

It's a completely different story when another parallel world creator kills me.

I actually die for real.

Anyways, back to reality.

"If you can fix it," G's voice was unnaturally small. "THEN FIX IT RIGHT NOW, SHIT ASS WOMAN!"

I would be deaf soon. R.I.P my ears.

G is really angry. I can tell. Giotto was kneeling over the broken pieces of his mirror, crying anime tears.

I don't really feel bad, but that's my sadist side.

It was all the spider's fault!

_[ "stupid humans, always blaming others," a little brown spider said, dangling from a string in a corner. "But she's not completely human. I have to check on that." ]_

"Ok, ok, I'll fix it."

Alaude release the cuffs on my hands.

Sighing, I walk towards the broken mirror and slash myself with a knife. I let my blood dripped on it, and after a few drops, the mirror glowed and returned back to normal.

I repeat the process over again with the others.

After I finish repairing, I wrapped the cut on my arm, wincing every time the cut was touched.

I ignored the happy cheers from the guardians and flopped down on my bed. Closing my eyes, I relaxed and fell asleep.

I didn't even feel the kiss on my forehead, or that someone tuck me in my bed.

I had a nightmare that because of all the cursing from G.

* * *

**Who did you think kissed her forehead and tuck her in?**

***Hint hint: It wasn't Alaude.***

**I wrote this on another website, so I just copy and paste, but it turned out wrong so I retyped it.**

**Ciao~**


	2. The Poisonous Cup of Tea

The Poisonous Cup of Tea

* * *

A maid shrieked, almost making me drop the vial of antidote. Letting out a sigh, I exited my room and ran down the hall to where the living room is.

Everyone, including Daemon, came running.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tucking the vial into my pocket.

"Alaude-sama is unconscious!" A maid shouted.

Another panicking maid was trying to help an unconscious Alaude up on a couch, but I was busy checking the cup of tea I placed on the coffee table. I rubbed the rim, sighing again as I felt wetness.

Someone drank my cup of tea. And it was poisonous.

The guardians were surrounding Alaude, asking if he was okay and Giotto was checking his temperature, ordering a nearby maid for something.

I pushed Lampo out of the way, seeing that he was being useless, and banged my head on the couch.

"Kamiko, what are you doing?" He asked, but I ignored him.

"Why, Alaude, why? I thought you were smarter than this," I whined, poking his leg. "Couldn't you see the purple smoke that was being emitted from the cup of tea? It's poisonous."

Slowly, Alaude opened his eyes and glared at me. The other guardians glared at me too.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "I was going to give it to Lampo. And the poison won't kill. It just causes a slight fever."

"But worry not!" I said cheerfully, holding up a vial of my blood. Well, used to be part of my blood. "I have a antidote. This is part of my blood that can cure anything. That's why its color is gold. The choice is up to you, Alaude. Do you dare to drink it?"

The grin on my face continues to grow as a maid gave Giotto an icepack and he put it on Alaude's head.

Scowling, he answered with an hn. I gave him a thumbs up and pour some of my blood into a syringe.

"Mufufufufu…" I chuckled with a lopsided grin.

Shoving the sleeves up his arm, I injected the antidote. He closed his eyes again, and fell asleep.

After I was done, I put a bandage on his arm and fixed his sleeves.

"Mufufufufu~ Lampo? Do you want to try my tea?" I asked, shoving the cup of poisonous tea in his face.

He started sweating and ran away.

I snapped my fingers and the cup of tea disappeared.

Glancing at the guardians, I gave them a peace sign and teleported to my room.

The guardians learned something that day.

Never, ever eat anything I offer.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this one was fun to write, but I think the guardians should talk more. =D**

**Ciao~ **


	3. Ice Cream and Lollipops

Yo! ^-^ I appreciate the reviews! (^^)

yakikikusoso – Thanks for reviewing! I will explain who she is and everything, but it'll spoil the future of my (not published) KHR fanfict. So… I can only give out little hints.

Guest – The reason why the guardians stuff were in her room is that they gave it to her as birthday presents, and apparently, they gave her some of their favorite stuff. Giotto made the mirror. That's why he was so sad.

Now onto the story! Or drabble! ^^

I Love You, Ice Cream

Humming happily to myself, I open the refrigerator for another tub of ice cream.

When I found out that I finished my share, I slammed the refrigerator shut.

Grumbling under my breath about making more ice cream next time, I jogged to my room and search far and wide for some of my flavor-shape-changing-lollipops.

After I searched my last drawer, I let out a shaky breath and told myself to calm down.

_Calm down, Kamiko. Lollipops aren't important at all. Nope. Not one bit._

I exhale and inhale, but when my mind drifted to my lollipops, I let out some evil laughs.

"Mufufufu~ Mufufufu~ Daemon, get ready for some near-death experiences."

***Crash***

***Rip*******

***Crack*******

"GIVE BACK MY LOLLIPOPS, DAEMON! GIMME! DAMN YOU MELONHEAD FREAK!"

***Bang***

"Nufufufu~ the golden eyed one sure is making a ruckus. I thought parallel world creators were supposed to be calm and powerful? "

***Gunshot***

"CUT THAT CRAP, SHIT HEAD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! THOSE LOLLIPOPS WERE FUCKING SPECIAL IN MY WORLD! DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOKED ME TO PRESUSADE THE MAKER OF THOSE LOLLIPOPS TO MAKE ME A MILLION OF THOSE? IT TOOK ME TWO FUCKING WEEKS, BRAT! OI! COME BACK HERE!"

***Cue Knuckles shouts about no cursing***

The other guardians were on the couch in the living room, tired or knocked out from stopping the two, but Alaude was ignoring everybody and eating the lollipops Kamiko was talking about earlier.

He get why the lollipops were special to her. The lollipops can change flavors whenever and to whatever he wants. The shape can also change.

The skylark eyed the candy in interest before sticking it back into his mouth and went to sleep. On the couch.

And so, Kamiko –the one with a gold eye- chased Daemon until it was time for dinner.

And then Giotto allowed her to go back to her parallel world and came back with a sack full of ice cream and lollipops.

So Kamiko has one gold eye and her other one has an eyepatch on it.

Yup, ciao~

\\(^_^)/


	4. Wrong Ideas

**So… How are you? I'm fine. Though I'm dying from exams. I think exams shouldn't be taken in middle school.**

**I have done some research, and it is said that people used quills until the 19****th**** century. I think this is set in the 16****th**** century. **

Wrong Ideas

Giotto, Daemon, Knuckle, and G were walking down the hall talking, when all of a sudden, Kamiko's voice was heard in the room they were currently walking pass by.

"Alaude, can you please slow down?"

"No."

"You're going _way_ too fast."

"No."

"Don't do that! It's going to explode!"

Curious, the four decided to see what was beyond the door.

When the door was open, they were surprised.

Especially Knuckle because he was preparing a speech about eloping at such a young age.

Kamiko was sitting crisscross on Alaude's bed, eating a lollipop, and Alaude was scribbling furiously through the stack of paperwork Giotto forced him to do. There were broken quills lying on the floor, and Kamiko was frowning at them.

"Poor quills."

Then she turned around to face the four.

She frowned at them too.

"Did you guys get the wrong idea? You guys are so perverted."

She might have frown a little too much.

**Replies:**

**KarenC – What do you mean?**

**Well, I had this idea during school today. Pen and everything. I have too much stress.**


	5. An Awesome Gift

**_Good day~_**

**_I have another story up so check it out if you want. It'll be connected to these drabbles and after about 10 or so chapters, it'll get very interesting. =D_**

**_So anyways, hint hint cough cough, this chapter is very important for my other story. Just saying._**

* * *

_An Awesome Gift_

* * *

"Here," Alaude said one afternoon when I was being a couch potato. It was summer, and it was a very hot day, so all the guardians ended up being potatoes taking an eternal break on the couch.

Except for Alaude, of course.

He just strolled in wearing his trench coat –even though it was _burning_\- and threw a tiny black box at me, which hit my head and fell into my lap.

I didn't even blink.

I guess the heat was melting my brain at a higher speed that I anticipated.

Anyways, Alaude just walked away after he gave me the box and it captured all guardians' attention.

What caught my attention weren't the box, but the fact the Alaude wasn't evaporating from the heat.

But after a while of hard thinking, I just shrugged and guess that he just shoved some ice packs into his trench coat.

I picked the box up, surveying all sides before opening it.

Inside were a ring and a folded note.

Daemon and Giotto were slouching besides me a few minutes ago, but now they are trying to see what is inside the box.

I pushed them away before opening the note, and this is what it literally said.

_Odd Eyes,_

_This is not an engagement ring, but a simple good luck charm and to remind you of me. If it was an engagement ring, I wouldn't propose to you in front of so much perverts, and the ring would be so much prettier. Also, you are only 13 at the moment, which is too young._

_Alaude_

I stared at it.

Then I stared at the ring.

It was a very simple ring with a silver band and a mystic topaz. A mystic topaz is not found naturally and it is just colorless topaz coated in a thin layer of titanium. The coating is only microns thick and it is applied to the stones pavilion; the underside angled portion that typically forms the bulk of the gem. The specialized coating alters the stones natural refraction, creating rainbow colors, predominantly blues, greens, yellows, and small bursts of red shades.

It was a very beautiful gemstone.

I smiled and put it on my left middle finger, promising to always wear it and take care of it.

I know that's what people always says and then lose it or break it or something, but what the ring is from Alaude. He would beat me up if I make even a scratch on it.

And I should have brought my camera so I can take a picture of Giotto and Daemon –they were in shock- and add it to my photo album.

* * *

**I actually did research. Go look up mystic topaz because it's very beautiful and I'm not making things up. If I did make it up, trust me, it would be an actual rainbow stone with a dancing unicorn in it.**

**Ciao~ I have to do my essay~ =3**


	6. A Little Trick Question

**This is after a week when the 1****st**** generation found her.**

**The guardians are in their teens. I think, since Primo was in his mid-20s when he died, and Kamiko time-traveled to the future 6-7 years before they died. In this little drabble, she's 11, and all those drabbles before this, she's 12, almost 13. In Fallen Snow, she's 14, almost 15.**

**It took them 5-6 months until they started trusting her. They ask her a lot of questions and gave her a lot of tests.**

**This is also before she got the red eye.**

* * *

_A Little Trick Question_

"Giotto-sama said that if you want to say something, please write it on this note," a maid said as she took my empty tray with empty dishes.

She handed me a blank piece of paper and a quill.

I took them and an idea came into my mind.

I wrote _thank you_ using the keyword cipher, and gave it to the maid.

She read it and gave me a confused look.

"I wrote thank you using the keyword cipher. Don't tell them. See if they can figure it out. Tomorrow, you can tell them. Let's see if they are smart," I said in a small, monotone voice that matched my expression.

She nodded with a smile and scurried away.

* * *

_(3__rd__ person P.O.V.)  
_

"I don't understand this to the extreme," the priest said, turning the note upside down and backwards.

"How can a small child write this?" the blonde exclaimed, slamming his head on the couch. The guardians were gathered in the living room, all confused except for one.

The pin- red haired teen glared at note and the green haired teen that was asleep with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Nufufufu~ I think she wrote it in some kind of code," the pineapple/melon haired teen said, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Ahaha, I think she's trying to tell us how smart she is at her age," the only Japanese laughed as he read the note.

In a corner, a certain skylark smirked as he left the room in search of the little girl.

* * *

_(Kamiko's P.O.V)_

I was halfway through a book about this world's history when someone knocked on my door.

With the book in hand, I opened the door to come in face with a gray trench coat.

Tilting my head upwards, I stared at a platinum blonde haired boy (remember, he's a teenager) with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, my attention back to the book as I waited for an answer. I read a few lines about Spain finding waterways throughout the world, and looked back up at him.

He ruffled my hair and smirked at me.

"You're welcome," he said as he put his hands back into his pockets. "My name is Alaude, Odd Eyes."

Then he walked away, leaving me to wonder about my eyes. One's gold, one's silver, what's wrong about that?


End file.
